


The Gift

by Kate1013



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1013/pseuds/Kate1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small discussion between Sam and Teyla over a cup of herbal tea. Set after SGA 'Enemy at the Gate'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

The door was open, a range of sounds emanating out into the hallway as she approached. Sam popped her head through the doorway, "Hi," She said cheerily, knocking on the door frame, "Mind if I come in?"

"Colonel Carter," a smile lit up on Teyla's face. "What a pleasant surprise! Please, enter..."

Teyla watched the rest of Sam's slender body follow her into the room, glad in jeans and brown boots and a navy blue knitted sweater. She couldn't help but stare at the Colonel's appearance, having never seen her in anything but Military gear or the occasional gym wear.

Sam merely smiled. "I'm not on duty today," she said, indicating to her clothes, "You don't have to worry about the use of the word 'Colonel'."

Teyla nodded as she finished folding one of Torren's blankets, watching as Sam glanced around the room, taking in the sights of children's clothes and wooden toys.

"I, uh, brought you something..." Sam pulled a brown teddy bear from behind her back. It was wearing a blue jumper with the letters 'USAF' embroidered in white on the front. She held it out to Teyla, a look of embarrassment on her face. "I thought he might like a traditional 'Earth' present..."

Teyla grinned at the other woman's awkwardness and stepped forwards to take the gift, "Torren will love it, thank you," She said, and bowed her head. She wandered over to the boy's cot and placed the soft toy at the end by his feet. Sam simply followed her movements, coming to a stop behind her and peering down at the young child.

"He's grown so much!" Sam almost gasped as she took in the sleeping boy's features. "I can't believe this year has gone by so fast..."

"Me neither," Teyla responded. "I myself struggle to keep up with him on a daily basis – the boy is truly Athosian."

The pride in the mother's voice was clearly evident, and she watched as the smile on Sam's face faded, briefly followed by the biting of her bottom lip.

"Teyla," Sam breathed, "I'm sorry..."

Teyla threw her a puzzled look and turned to face her. "For what?"

"For leaving... I wanted to support you," Sam's gaze shifted to the child, "After everything that happened -"

"You have no reason to apologise," Teyla stated, her voice strong and adamant. "Your departure was not your choice – we were all well aware of that fact."

"I had many plans..." Sam said wistfully, her voice fading out. She cleared her throat and turned from Torren and back up to his mother. "But you both look well..."

"We are." Teyla knew that statement was more of a question. "As do you." She motioned to some chairs on the other side of the room. "I was about to make some herbal tea, would you like some?"

Sam nodded her thanks, and before long the two women were sat down, sipping from the steaming mugs in their hands.

"Have you ever pondered the possibility of having children yourself, Colonel?" Teyla suddenly asked, noticing as Sam's gaze was being continually pulled towards the cot.

Sam looked from the mug in her hand, up to Teyla's face. The brown eyes that stared back at her were soft and merely inquisitive. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled over at the Athosian. "I used to think that, someday... I'd do the whole marriage thing," she swirled a hand in the air in some sort of gesture, "Settle down, have kids..." Her eyes flicked to the cot, then back to her companion. "I used to keep thinking that there would be a time when I could stop with all this gate travel and all that would happen. Now..." She sighed, but her lips held a smile. It was one of acceptance as opposed to frustration. "Now I realise that is never going to happen and that I should just leave it up to nature to decide."

Teyla almost laughed, instead allowing a grin to grace her lips. "So..." She tilted her head in Sam's direction, "You're trying?"

The element of surprise didn't go unnoticed in her voice and Sam laughed. "No... we're... just talking about it..." She saw an eyebrow rise on the other woman's face. "I'm not even married," She added hastily.

Teyla's eyebrow dropped, followed by a look of confusion. "John once said that there are many people on your world who have children and yet are not married. Some who live together and some who don't..."

Sam bit her bottom lip. John had obviously tried to reassure her about her situation with Torren at some point. "They do – and it's normally up to the individuals themselves to decide, however the military is still... very traditional," She added, unsure of how to explain it.

"So... there is someone whom you wish to marry?"

Sam didn't know how to respond to that one and so simply smiled, tilting her mug to her lips to hide it and ignoring the stare from Teyla's eyes.

Suddenly her earpiece crackled and both women startled, unsure of what was about to be broadcast.

"Carter?"

Sam smiled at the familiar voice filtering into her ear. "Hey," She said softly.

"I was half expecting to find you in one of the labs, inspecting someone's doohickeys..."

"I'm with Teyla," Sam responded, one hand still touching the device. "How long until we have to leave?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'll meet you in the control room," Sam cut the transmission and turned to Teyla. "I have to go – my brother lives not too far from here. I've managed to get someone to beam us to the coast so I can go visit."

Again Teyla's eyebrow rose, accompanied by a sly smile. "Us?"

Sam felt a slight blush creep up her face. "There was one good thing to come out of me leaving Atlantis, after all..."

"Oh?"

Sam smiled. "No more long distance relationship..."

Teyla watched as the smile formed into an uncontrollable grin, her own face beginning to mirror that of her friend.

Finishing her tea, Sam placed the empty mug down on the table and rose to her feet, forcing Teyla to do the same.

"It was good of you to visit," Teyla said as they enveloped each other in a warm embrace.

"I only wish it could have been longer," Sam replied. "I miss this place."

Teyla merely smiled sadly as they pulled apart and said their goodbyes, before Sam headed for the door.

"Samantha?"

She turned around at the mention of her name, to see Teyla gazing at her with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You will be sure to let me know, won't you, when General O'Neill presents you with a ring?"

Sam simply nodded, a warm smile gracing her lips before she span on her heels and silently disappeared down the corridor.


End file.
